Everyday It Will Rain
by klainesmarried
Summary: Finchel one shot. based off of Bruno Mar's It Will Rain.


** Hi. So this is my first one shot, so tell me what you think. Everything is based off Bruno Mars' It Will Rain. Review/Alert/Subscribe and tell me what you think. **

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

><p>The day I was born 17 years ago it was raining; and the day I sung my first words, it was raining; it was raining on every single important moment in my life, and the day that I met the love of my life, it was no different.<p>

_If you ever leave me baby, _

_Leave some morphine at my door, _

Singing this to Finn has always been a fantasy of mine, the words just meant so much to me, and it related to our relationship so much. When this song came out on the radio, I instantly knew that it was destiny, and that I needed to sing this to Finn.

_Cause it'll take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have, we don't have anymore._

I have been in love with Finn since the moment I laid eyes on him, and I knew that it was just a matter of time before we got together. Now, 2 years later, our last year in high school together, we are going stronger than ever, and planning our future together. I just know that Finn was the one for me, and that he would follow me to New York once the year was over and we would live together. I would get him into a very decent New York school so he could stay close to me. I had everything under control; until Finn told me that he planned on enlisting in the army yesterday. The words hit me like a bomb, I knew Finn wanted to live up to his dad's hero status, and he talked about joining the military, but I never knew that he was serious. He is out right now talking with his parents, and I am sitting here on my room, crying my eyes out, listening to this song.

_ There's no religion that can save me. _

_ No matter how long my knees are on the floor. _

_ So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making, _

_ To keep you by my side, _

_ To keep you from walking out the door. _

I don't want him to get hurt and have that possibility of him never coming back to me. The thought of losing Finn forever kills me, and I know I used to say that I imagined him dead so I can sing by his graveside; but I seriously do not want to be doing that.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby. _

_ …_

Deciding to sing a rendition of 'Without You' was a genius plan, and I didn't care that the entire glee club was watching when we made out; it was the sweetest moment of my life. Even Santana's snide comments could not bring me down.

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. _

…

After the pool proposal for Ms. Pillsbury, Finn ushered me into the auditorium. I was confused, but giddy. Finn was acting strange, but it was a good strange. He kept looking at me with puppy dog eyes and kissing me every few seconds.

"I would get you those cool airplane cups, but I can't figure out where I got them." He smiled at me, and I beamed right back at him. He set me down in a stool and he stood in front of me. I had no clue what was going on, but he was wringing his hands back and forth and pacing. He started rambling a little bit in the beginning, but his last few words of his speech caught on and I paid close attention.

"Let's face it; I got high school hero...life zero written all over me; except for one thing... you. You're like that beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You're like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason you chose to let me love you. And I feel if I could just convince you to let me keep doing that, then I'm going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." His speech was very moving, but he didn't stop there. He looked around nervously around the auditorium and then grabbed something inside his pocket, my heart was racing, I had no idea what was going on. He took one deep breathe and then continued on, "I opened up my first credit card to get this, I know it's not a swimming pool full of dancers, or a tux, it's not very big, but it's a promise." He stumbled over the words. I looked at him in disbelief as he fumbled around with the little black box in his large hands. "A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life." He then right there, got down on one knee, and I swear my heart was going to explode. I had so many emotions, good and bad; and so many words I wanted to say, but none came out. I remained quite as he finished the last part of the speech. "All you gotta do is say yes..."

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same; _

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

_If you walk away, every day it will rain. Rain, Rain. _

And now the day that he proposed, it was raining.

The end


End file.
